We DON'T Need That
by Kenneth Black
Summary: There is a commercial bugging Haruka, which even keeps her from her NASA racecar TV hours! Michiru is determined to find out what it is. She finds more than she's bargaining for.


A/N: Just sayin' here, but I REAAAAALLY dislike the advertisement for 'Cialis'- it plain makes me uncomfortable to even HEAR anything remotely like that on TV, direct and clear for all little kiddies to hear- ^^ I say as I write something really direct myself after this...

DISCLAIMER: THANK YOU for letting me borrow your characters in this fanfic that defies all right to something people use (maybe?) everyday! ^^ (naoko takeuchi). And the commercial, I THANKFULLY don't own, either.

**We... DON'T Need That**

"Sometimes everyday moments turn into ***.."

Aqua eyes turned questioningly to her partner, seated on their windowsill, overlooking the night lights glistening brightly underneath their home. Splishing a hand through the comfortable wetness of water, her natural element, Michiru Kaioh felt around for a plate and, finding none, unplugged the tap and dried her hands.

"Something wrong, Haruka?"

Approaching her housemate, Michiru ran a hand through her hair and raised a questioning eyebrow, letting her gaze drift pointedly at the blank TV screen. The fact that it was turned off didn't bother her, Haruka didn't watch much television. It was, just at the moment, the highlight of NASA racing- and you couldn't pry Haruka away from her comfortable perch on the sill for cookies or the promise of bed.

It was something, to say she was curious. Michiru just felt a bit miffed, but she thought she could rely on her base form to gently ease the reason out of the blond racer herself. Her mirror could pick up any other traces left if she missed any, later.

"Uh, um... Michiru! Are you hungry? I was just thinking of making some popcorn, so I- um, turned off the TV for a while."

Smiling knowingly at her, Michiru drawled a slow, "Uh-huuuh, and you left that thing on for two days straight, wishing to Kami-sama you wouldn't fall asleep so you wouldn't miss a common mistake your fellow racers made next time you raced against them..."

She grinned at the racer's sudden blush, a pout coming onto her lips. Shifting a bit, Haruka glanced over at the TV screen and pressed the button, poking it harder than neccessary to turn the thing on. "Happy now?..-ooaaaahhh! NO, no, NO, NO!"

Surprise was hers when Haruka squeezed her eyes shut and floundered on the sill, thumping against the window and bouncing off, falling to the floor, her sandy blond hair falling in waves around her eyes. She couldn't help but let out an unlady-like snort when her friend still continued to squirm, covering her eyes, her cries of agonizing hurt making her so cute!

Glancing at the screen, she scrutinized the couple snuggling into a warm blanket and blinked when she saw nothing out of the ordinary, and wondered why Haruka had overreacted to the commercial. Turning towards the kitchen, she wondered why Haruka had even bothered to mute the sound.

She was going to consult her mirror. Haruka was acting a bit... wierd tonight.

"Dumb little idiots, cuddling up like rabbits and going all wierd on each other- grr, I don't MIND, if only they didn't ADVERTISE it so... CRUDELY!" Michiru smiled in familiarity at her friend's grumblings, her musings sounding proved and one-sided as she glared at the TV screen. A commercial for Cialis was on, and watching Haruka scrunch her face up like that made her laugh. She wondered why her housemate took offense..?

"Ugh, it's CREEPY, the way they advertise it, little KIDS could be watching that- and that country's wierd ENOUGH, banning lots of stuff, but not even ENFORCING what they could get on the INTERNET. Hmph, seriously... If guys couldn't.. couldn't.. AAARGHH!"

Another five minutes of grumbling, and plain open frustration when another clip for the 'supplement' popped up. Even if Haruka hadn't said it clear, Michiru understood. She understood the embarassment that came into her bloodstream when that commercial came on herself- she just thought Haruka had had a cramp in her back whenever it played, every time she was cuddled into the blond pianist.

Shaking her head, she gave her own musings a once-over and all but laughed when she pictured Haruka's face again when she thought of going out and buying a couple of those. Nah, she'd do it on April Fool's. It was coming up soon enough.

"Haruka, Michiru, we're home!" Both women turned to the open door, smiling in relief when their housemates, Setsuna Meioh and Hotaru Tomoe, came into the house, looking happy and unscathed.

"Aww, Hime-chan, Setsuna! We missed you!" Michiru smiled wryly over at the warmth in Haruka's voice, who ran over to wrap her arms around Hotaru and twirl her around, lifting her over her head, grunting in exaggeration as she hefted the six-year-old around.

The tall woman behind the two smiled herself and let a rare expression of warmth into her stance; glancing over at Michiru, she pointed to Haruka and twirled a finger in silent question: You two have a good time while we were gone?

Michiru smiled back herself, raising her shoulders in a soft roll of not knowing, and mouthed: She's been acting kind of wierd.

Ah, the red-eyed woman acknowledged, grinning as Haruka hauled Hotaru over to the TV and acted like a six-year-old herself, pointing out small details of the racing cars to her laughing daughter, who had taken an interest in the workings of cars herself.

Between the four of them, their undercover identities as the Outer Senshi, their out covers posing as well-known fashion designer (Setsuna), famous violinist (Michiru) accompanied by equally-talented partner as pianist (Haruka) slash racer, and second-grader (Hotaru), they had their hands full. But they took days like these, without action from evil youma and their forever-wierd forms, with a VERY accepting tone.

They deserved it.

They deserved this.

And they sure as hell were going to enjoy it.

"Sooo, Hime-chan, what'dja do for school today?"

At the secret grins they all gave Hotaru, the girl sighed and poked her fork into her delicious meal, yummy, if only her parents, all THREE of them, would let her EAT. "I didn't let anyone see-" "Yes, Hime-chan, 'cause if some little BOY saw you transform, well, heh, that's one less classmate, Hime-chan." "HARUKA! Now, Hota-chan, don't mind your Haruka-papa- but we DO want to know how your day went. Was it hard?" "Michiru, let her bite something, or she's going to get all 'deathly pale' and stuff."

All three burst out laughing.

Hotaru 'harrumph-ed' and forked a piece of steak into her mouth, chomping furiously. "The youma wasn't even HARD to beat. It just jumped out of the wall, yelling something about 'repainting the world' with 'babies', and I just.. y'know, BLASTED it. No one saw anything."

Out of the corner of their eyes, both women saw their housemate go a bit red. It was interesting how the flirter, who was so wide-ranged, could be so easy to make blush. It was discertingly cute.

Haruka kept her eyes low and sweared under her breath. Out of the corner of her ear, the wind's whisper told her the cursed COMMERCIAL was on again. Ugh. Looking up at the lack of conversation, she wondered why all her family was staring at her.

"Uh.. guys? Do I have something on my face?"

"Why, yes... Ruka, you DO..."

Haruka's eyes widened when she FELT Michiru soften, saw her own lids lower, gleam, lean towards her, her lips twisted in a knowing smile. She only used 'Ruka' when she was serious, and, but-! They were at the TABLE, and HIME-chan..!

If there was anytime Haruka would deny her love, it was when she was INTERESTINGLY drunk or in front of Hime-chan. Right now, though, she was hard-pressed not to drag Michiru into their bedroom and- why HADN'T she, when they'd been ALONE?

"Sometimes, everyday moments turn into ****-"

"AAAAAAAACCK!"

Oh, THAT! BLAST! Haruka groaned, then closed her eyes, opening them and slanting them towards a grinning Michiru, apology in her eyes. Lowering her own, she smiled hesitatingly at Hotaru and was surprised to see her their daughter looking so interested in the dinner she was having. She was hungry..?

Oh, yeah, Haruka thought, distracted a moment from the TV's low drone coming from the living room. Her daugher was hungry after a day of school, of COURSE. Glancing over at Setsuna, she met smiling garnet eyes and quickly looked away, smiling almost shyly. There wasn't much she could do about her feelings for Michiru.

Later, though, she would remedy that.

"Ruka..!" "Michi..!"

Setsuna and Hotaru had retired to their seperate beds, bunked in the same room since their little Princess was small, and Haruka thanked Kami-sama their house and refridgerator was big and loud at night, covering their own whimpers and moans. Only recently had Michiru reverted back to her 'college-girl' ways, and Haruka had to be extra careful that her lover was satisfied every night, or she'd wake up and go all the rest of night and be a night-owl.

Currently in the tub, soaking, they both grinned at each other and layed back, enjoying each other's touch and presence. They rarely ever had time when they were younger, going to school and all, and tracking youma, yet all Outers fulfilled their needs in every parts of their life: friendship, jobs, love-lifes (Haruka forbid Hotaru yet, she'd PUNCH anyone who came near her, unless for cute li'l ChibiUsa there, who Hotaru knew and could fight well with), sports, clubs, music, clothes...

Yes, they were all happy.

Snuggled now in bed, Haruka gazed into Michiru's eyes and noted the satisfaction in them, swirling deep and blue, mimicking the ocean waves. She supposed her own green eyes did the same for her element, and she thanked to Kami-sama Michiru loved her.

Leaning forwards a bit, she rested on her elbows and pressed a sweet kiss to her lover's chin, working her way up and trying to ignore the hands that were suddenly on her collarbone, skimming over her belly, into her bellybutton, lightly pressing...

Aw, damn, she couldn't keep a secret from her any longer, intentionally made, or not.

"C'mere, love."

Haruka smiled at Michiru's eagerness at getting up, knowing the other knew she was going to show her something, tell her something that was bugging her from the very start of her day. Yes, she loved her, and Haruka was going to tell her, be it she laughed to the couch tonight or booted out of bed.

She could always sneak in and snuggle with Hime-chan, the girl always let her papa in when Michiru-mama kicked her out and made her read stories, and tickle her to sleep...

"I love you, Michi, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I was waiting, Ruka, I wanted you to be ready to tell me on your own."

Yes, she loved this woman.

And she was ready... Yes, she was. And Haruka picked Michiru up bridal style and half-stumbled down the stairway, past Setsuna and Hotaru's bedroom, their extra guest-room, the bathroom, their kitchen, tiptoeing as silently as they could into the living room, laughing breathlessly as she plopped onto the window-sill and peeked their blinds open.

The ocean and moon hung right front and center, bathing the city in their protective lights, and Haruka knew her wind was out there, roaming the streets and flirting with street-urchins that had no place to go, urging them on with a warm breeze and to better lives.

They were always there, duty, protecting, praying when there was nothing else, and fighting. Yes, fighting. Youma and anything that came into their lives, making everything exciting. That's why, Haruka couldn't wait anymore.

Closing the blinds, she felt a small 'pang' when her element was closed away, yet regained her security when she looked into her lover's eyes, her LOVE'S eyes. Leaning in, she pressed a soft kiss to her neck, smiling when Michiru arched a bit, closing her eyes.

Reaching down, she slid her hand close to her love's night-pants, then further down, down, down, to need, passing, to a cool black nub- the remote. Reaching back up, Haruka palmed her breasts, and Michiru gasped softly- beautiful.

*CLICK*

"Sometimes, everyday moments turn into ******"

And Haruka found the courage to smile, honestly, into Michiru's eyes as the TV flickered on and the commercial she hated, not because of its contents, but of its targeted audience. It was hard to explain, but...

"For me, moments like this don't need a dumb pill for me to love you, Michiru."

Haruka blushed the hardest she'd ever had in her life, and Michiru leaned in and smiled, laughing softly as she gently cupped Haruka's face in her hands, carressing. Love, warmth, so much, inevitable destiny, acceptance...

"I love you, Ruka... That's all I can say, and I'm sorry I can't give you anymore..."

And then Haruka felt lips and forehead brush to hers, the salty taste of tears... Cupping Michiru's hands in her own, she pulled back and smiled, right through her own tears, and whispered, "I-I love you too, Michiru. And.. And, it's really l-late, but.."

She fell to her knees, placing her head into Michiru's lap, holding her waist close and tight, pulling to her, into her, then pulled back, reaching behind them both into the curtain folds. Haruka pulled out a small black box, and reached up, brushing away her love's hair from her eyes, pulling her close again...

_"Now that you know my innermost secrets, Michiru Kaioh, my sea, my waves, my destiny, my love... I've known you since I've never known anyone before, please, love, will you.. *choke* will you marry me, love?"_

_Time seemed to stop as Haruka opened the curtains again, softly streching them to reveal the churning sea, swirling in love and passion, and the moon smiling over the giddy waves, giving permission and smiling down as she offered up all her heart, her love, her very being, as Haruka revealed the shelled diamond nestled within the ring settling atop the dark satin case. _

_Stars gleamed in approval and twinkled extra bright, high and intense and there, always._

_Pulsing deep within her was hope, so deep, so vivid, so THERE, right inside her soul, and Haruka smiled when she felt Michiru gasp, felt her being quiver as her love slowly smiled, tears dripping down her face, down onto the ring, making it glimmer, sparkle, GLEAM, begging to be taken._

_"I love you, Michi."_

And Michiru jumped her, knocking her backwards and onto the carpeted floor, laughing as she felt all the wind and air knocked out of her. It didn't matter, all that did was her LOVE was hers, she was HERS, she was going to be there FOREVER, she loved her back...

*FLASH! CLICK! KERSCHNAPP!*

Both women blinked when pops and loud whooping came to them, flashes and clicks and whirrs going round and round, and suddenly, there were two other people in the hug, two other fresh tears going round to mix up the happiness and delight that could be felt within them all, high and breathless and sobbing and laughing, it was so plain PURE..!

"You sly DOGS, you..! You were gonna pop the question and announce it to us TOMORROW? You bad, BAD housemates we've got, huh, Hotaru-chan?"

"Michiru-mama! Haruka-papa! You guys took so LONG, and we were so worried for you two, you guys were just half and not complete, and I-I.. I love you, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama!"

All four broke into breathless sobs and laughed, showing their delight and good fortune. This was their family, This was their life. This was the way it had been before, back when they were one family, one heart, one power.

And they were complete again.

_"Yo, Haruka, like the 'time stood still' effects?"_

_"Setsuna!"_

_"And the sparkling stars, huh, HUH, Haruka-papa?"_

_"H-Hime-chan?"_

_"__**I**__ loved it, Hota-chan, Setsuna. Though, if it weren't for you guys, Haruka wouldn't have been as smooth, huh?"_

_"H-Hey, Michi..!"_

_"I'm just kidding, love, just kidding, you know I love you..."_

_"Mmmmnnn..."_

_"C'mon, Hotaru-chan, let's give these two some privacy, ne?"_

_"Setsuna-mama, could you stop time for me tomorrow, say, during ten-thirty-ish..? I, um,,, need some extra time to think and act on somethin-"_

_"NO, Setsuna! Hime-chan is NOT allowed to date 'till she's three-thousand years old!"_

_"Love, you got MARRIED to me, let her choose someone- BUT, Hota-chan, you have to keep her 'till the end of time, got that?"_

_*bluuuuuuuuuuuuuushhh*_

_"S-Setsuna-mama, I think I'll... um... y'know, maybe when I'm older..? Sh-She needs to mature a bit more, before I- uh, yeah.."_

_"Heh, Hime-chan, know this; if you can't wait for her, then test the waters- OW! MIIICHIII!"_

_"Hota-chan, don't listen to Haruka-papa, just.. just, act on it when you feel she's right for you. Okay? No pressure, honey."_

_"U-Um... Yeah.."_

_"Hataru-chan? Next time, TRUST me, don't EVER go near these two for relationship advice. The only reason they got together and acted was because fate and destiny had them knotted together so bad, if they wanted to get away, it FORCED them to love each other. Heheh..."_

_(both Haruka and Michiru, blushing hotly)_

_**"S-Setsuna! Just 'cause you got none, don't mean it's OUR fault!"**_

_"H-Hotaru-chan, don't listen to that..!"_

_"Look, Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, I love all of you. Let's just leave it like that."_

And they did. 'Til the next time, of course.

A/N: I was listening to a LOT of different songs here when writing this, so there are a LOT of mood switch-arounds! ^^

Comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
